A Twist In Fate
by sosplz712
Summary: Adelé Celine Esarosa moves to La Push after her parents divorce. She meets the La Push boy one day and later meets Seth Clearwater, who was absent that day she met the others, and the story unfolds. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TWILIGHT. Rated T Just in case
1. Adelé Celine Esarosa

Character info:

Adelé Celine Esarosa

Age: 16 (Portrayed By: Kristin Herrera)

Background: Her parents got divorced which caused her dad to get custody and move her to La Push, Washington. She loves both her parents but was subtly upset at them both for pinning her against the other. Adelé expects La Push to be just another place on Earth but boy is she wrong.

Personality: A little shy and quiet sometimes (especially since her parents got divorced). She's a little emotional yet empathetic, sympathetic, caring, and kind. She finds others more important than herself and enjoys helping people. Adelé is pessimistic, sweet, loving (friends, family, animal), loves how it feels to relax in nature, and loves how it feels and sounds during a rain storm.

Can't Live Without: Music, friends, animals

Would Rather Live Without: Posers, Liars, Heartbreakers


	2. At The Beach

I looked out of my window to the woods. My father had moved us to La Push, my birth place, after him and my mother got divorced. You could say I was upset but I was more hung up on their divorce to care about the move. My father insisted it was for the best and that he wanted me to get back to my roots, but what roots could I have when I had only lived in La Push for a few months as a baby?

I sighed and walked away from my window and fixed my long wavy brown hair while also making sure my clothes were okay and set off downstairs to the door. "I'm going for a walk dad! Be back later!" I called and left out the door to walk along the road to the beach. My father had told me it was named First Beach and that teenagers my age would probably be around. I honestly just wished to talk and be alone.

When I got there, my hope was lost. There was a large group of teen boys playing around. _Please don't notice me_, I prayed in my head. I stuck my hands in my pockets and hurried down the beach on the sand to the water.

"Hey!" I heard from behind me and froze where I was. The sound of feet pounding on the sand approached and I drew in a breath before turning around. "You must be new around here, huh?" He grinned. I nodded lightly. His height and built appearance threw me off. "I'm Quil Ateara, and you are?" He questioned.

"Adelé Esarosa." I answered timidly and bit my lip.

Quil's grin broadened when I spoke. "Let's go meet my friends, beautiful!" He said, wrapping his arm around my shoulder. I blushed at the compliment and gasped at how hot his arm was. I glanced at his friends and felt my stomach drop nervously.

"I- I don't know Quil…" I answered quietly and shrunk into his arm. All the boys were so…huge… Their size was absolutely overwhelming. At the same time I wondered why I even went with Quil. I didn't know him or his friends or what they were capable of.

"Nonsense, Adelé!" He said, the grin never leaving his face for a second. We reached his friends and their eyes shot to me in curiosity. I gasped at the simultaneous motion in the group. I felt like a deer in headlights; trapped and scared with all attention on me.

"Who's this, Quil?" A large man asked, his deep and authoritative voice scaring me further.

"This, Sam, is Adelé Esarosa." Quil introduced to the man now known as Sam.

"H-Hi…" I choked out and looked around at them all, taking deep breaths in hope to relax.

"Adelé-" Quil started but I cut him off.

"Call me Addie." I said softly and he nodded with a wide grin.

"Addie," Quil corrected, "This is Collin, Brady, Paul, Embry, Jake, Jared, and of course Sam." He said, pointing each of them out. I committed the names to memory and nodded. "Seth and Leah aren't here."

"Addie." I said timidly in order to introduce myself. "I- I should probably get home… I don't want to worry my dad." I excused myself, slipping from Quil's grip.

"We'll see you later, right?" Quil asked, practically pouting.

I couldn't stop the giggle that escaped me at how funny it looked. "Yeah, yeah. I don't live far from here. You'll probably hear about my dad and me anyways. It's not often people move back to La Push after about 15 years, right?" I said before waving and running off before questions could be asked.

I got to my house and gasped inwardly for air, panting before I walked inside to see my dad in the living room with a man in a wheelchair.

"Hi dad." I chirped and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart. Did you have fun? Meet anyone?" He asked.

"Well, I guess I had fun. I met some boys at the beach; Quil, Jake, Embry, Sam, Paul, Jared, Brady, and Collin." I recited to him.

"Ah, you met my son." The man spoke up, making me jump.

"Your son?" I asked, obviously confused.

"Jacob; Jake, I mean. I'm Billy Black." He said with a warm smile. I shook his hand and smiled.

"Billy is an old friend. I knew him before you were born." My dad piped up.

"Oh!" I nodded, "Nice to meet you Billy." I said politely. "I'll be upstairs, okay dad?" I said and waved at them. I rushed up to my room and flopped down on my bed. "Whew! Long day…." I mumbled and turned on my iHome, flipping on my newest playlist, thinking about my new…..'friends'……'acquaintances'…… _What would I consider them?_


	3. The Imprint

When I woke up the next morning, the sun was just coming up. _6:12am_. Ugh, why did I have to wake up this early? I got out of bed, knowing I wouldn't get back to sleep, and went to my closet to look through my clothes. _Hmm, _I thought for a moment then sifted through each shirt and pair of pants I had. _Guess __this__ will have to do._ I changed and fixed my hair before going downstairs and figured dad was still asleep. I decided to make breakfast for us both; pancakes and bacon. I ate my food and went to brush my teeth and put on eyeliner before writing dad a note beside the plate of food I made for him,

_**Dad,**_

_**I went out to the beach. Hoping to catch up with the friends from yesterday. You said to make myself more accustomed to La Push, right? I have my phone, call me if you need me.**_

_**Love you,**_

_**Adelé**_

After I signed it, I grabbed my flip flops and went out the door, hoping to see one of them at the beach since I had promised to see Quil.

I got to the beach quicker than yesterday and looked around anxiously before sighing. _Of course. No one's here…_ I sat down on a log and looked out at the ocean then closed my eyes to listen to the waves and birds. What I didn't notice were footsteps coming my way.

"Addie!" A voice yelled, making me scream and fall off the log. I turned around to stare wide-eyed at Quil and frowned.

"Jesus, Quil! You scared me!" I cried out.

"Sorry, Addie…" He mumbled and stuck his hand out for me and I took it.

"Relax. No harm done." I shrugged. "Anyways, where did you come from just now? You weren't here when I first got here. Are you stalking me?"

Quil let out a loud, husky laugh and grinned at me. "Stalking you? Never." He joked, winking. "Me and my friends wanted to know if you'd like to come to Sam and Emily's to hang out?"

I looked at him and tilted my head. "You really want to hang out?" I asked, raising my eyebrow before smiling and nodded. "Sure, lead the way."

We walked for a little while to get to Sam and Emily's, but I couldn't complain because the scenery was amazing. I paused at the front door and bit my lip, looking to Quil nervously.

"Relax," He grinned. "But fair warning, don't stare at Emily too much. It annoys Sam."

I really thought nothing of it and nodded despite whatever he had meant. He opened the door and I walked in behind him, taking a deep breath. Everyone's eyes turned to me and I froze, holding my breath.

"Boys! Quit staring, you're scaring the poor girl!" A female voice scolded them and they all looked away. I relaxed and looked over at the woman beside me, noticing the scars on her face right away but ignored them. She was quite beautiful and the scars didn't do much to that fact. "I'm Emily, Sam's fiancée."

I smiled and blushed, laughing a little when I noticed how quiet I had been. "Uh, I'm Adelé. But please, call me Addie." I said, sticking my hand out for her to shake.

Emily laughed and shook her head, pulling me into a hug. I gasped lightly but hugged her back after a moment then looked at her when she pulled back. "Shaking hands is too formal." She explained causing us both to smile.

I looked behind me at the boys who were all laughing while they played around, one boy wrestling another. I giggled at them and continued to smile.

"Where's Seth and Leah?" I heard a deep, husky voice ask. I looked over then looked up to the face of a man who wrapped his arm around Emily. _Sam._ He was there yesterday too.

"They said they'd be late." Answered another boy. _Jacob._ I remembered.

"Well boys, I made you some breakfast, but ladies first. Addie, are you hungry?" Emily asked.

"Oh, no. I'm perfectly fine. I already ate before I left home." I insisted before the boys stampeded into the kitchen for breakfast. I gasped and jumped back to get out of their way, watching them devour mountains of food. "Wow…." I blinked.

"Sorry we're late!" A cheerful voice piped up from the door; male. A girl rushed past me, hitting my shoulder. I hissed in pain and held my throbbing shoulder, blinking. Quil looked at me with a sorry expression and I shook my head at Emily while she fussed over it.

"I'm fine, relax." I said softly and let my arm hang by my side again.

A boy walked around me and went to the table to scarf down some food like the others. "Nice of you to join us, Seth, Leah…" Sam said. _So that's Seth and Leah._

I leaned against the wall and Quil walked over after finishing his buffet of food.

"So Addie, how does cliff diving sound?" He asked. I blinked at him.

"Cliff diving?" I asked, glancing at them all.

Suddenly Seth turned around and widened his eyes at me. I blinked at him and breathed in deeply as if all the air had been sucked out of me. _He's so…wow…_ It was like we were in a trance, just staring at each other. He acted as if I was some gem or precious stone, something beautiful or priceless, like _I_ was something…**special**.

* * *

This is what Addie was wearing: .com/twist_in_fate/set?id=14619031


	4. Baby Steps

**Seth's POV**

This was it. This is _her. _M_y imprint_! Sam said it was supposed to be rare but will at least half the pack with an imprint; I'm starting to doubt that.

I heard Quil call her Addie. _Addie_… Her hair looked so soft and silky with its shiny brown locks. Her eyes were mesmerizing pools of chocolate, pulling me in. Her lips full and inviting, making me wish I could kiss them. God, how I wanted to kiss her and love her openly but that would frighten her and I couldn't do that.

I could imagine in my mind, the two of us together with no cares but each other. Then I thought of how dangerous it was for her to be around us all; non-vegetarian vampire and the individual temper of each pack member. My mind whirled as I thought of all the possibilities and I noticed a nagging in the back of my head. _Seth………Seth……Seth…Seth!_

I snapped away from my world of thoughts to see Sam with his hand on my shoulder and Addie looking a little uncomfortable. _Maybe it wasn't my head nagging me._ I frowned to myself and reluctantly tore my gaze from Addie to look at Sam. "Are you okay?" He asked and I nodded.

I looked at Addie and smiled brightly. "Hi, I'm Seth Clearwater." I said, sticking my hand out in her direction. She seemed to stare at it for a moment then surprised me when she slid her hand into mine.

"Adelé Esarosa." She replied with a smile, shaking my hand. _Adelé…_ I thought, smiling wider. She has such a beautiful name.

I let her hand go, trying not to scare her by holding on too long. "It's a pleasure to meet you." _An absolute pleasure,_ I thought.

"So, cliff diving?" Addie asked, looking at us all. The first thing that came to my mind was, 'no absolutely not', but it wasn't my place to invade in her life. She had no clue what she was to me and even if she knew the word _**imprint**_ she'd never understand fully unless I told her the whole story.

"It explains itself." Jake piped up.

"You can borrow one of my bathing suits." Emily offered, taking her away to the bedroom.

When she was gone the guys went into a frenzy:

"Dude you just imprinted on Addie!" Quil grinned at him, slapping his back.

"Congrats man!" Embry agreed.

Everyone else went off into congratulating me on imprinting.

"Guys," I said, sighing. "How do I tell her?" I asked and that was the golden question. _**How should I tell her? No, wait, could I tell her? I have to…**_ I sat down in one of the chairs and held my head in my hands, groaning.

"Relax Seth; you don't have to tell her now. Be her friend first." Sam said, being the voice of reason he always was. "Take this gradually but be careful."

"Okay, Sam." I said with a sigh, hardly believing I could agree to that. Just friends? I'm not sure I can handle just being _just friends_.

_But, for now, that'll do…_ I told myself and sighed. _Who am I kidding?_ _Being just friends with Addie is just about impossible._ I sat there for a moment and contemplated my options on this one but I concluded, thinking that Sam was right. I couldn't rush into this. We didn't know each other at all and I couldn't risk scaring her away, no matter how badly I wanted to be with her. _Friends first,_ I told myself, _Baby steps…_


	5. Cliff Diving

**Addie's POV**

Emily took me upstairs to what I expected to be her bedroom. I stood there awkwardly as I watched her fish through the closet. She came out not long after with a pretty pink tankini with black and white trim. "How about this one?" She asked with a smile.

I grinned and nodded happily and she gave it to me, shoving me off to the bathroom. I changed into it and looked in the mirror, turning a little to inspect myself and pulled down the hem at the bottom and fixed where the neckline dipped down. I opened the door a bit. "Emily?" I called out, jumping when she pushed open the door a little.

She smiled wide at me. "You look great. Why don't you put your shirt and pants over it and go downstairs to meet the boys." Emily said before walking off and down the stairs. I quickly put my pants and shirt over the bathing suit and ran down the stairs to meet the guys.

Quil looked at me with a grin and Seth just seemed to stare, a hint of a smile on his lips. "Ready Addie?" Jake asked, chuckling; probably at the slight blush showing on my skin.

"Y-Yeah, yup, totally ready. Let's go." I said before taking a deep breath and let Quil lead the way to the cliff. Let me tell you the _cliff_ was more like looking over the ledge on a _mountain_.

"Oh no, there's no way I'm jumping off _that_! You all must be nuts." I told them, backing as far away as I could from the ledge. I had already taken off my pants and shirt that was over the tankini Emily let me borrow, but now I wasn't so sure I would even be getting wet. Despite my thoughts on not jumping, Seth couldn't seem to keep his eyes off me, which was both flattering and embarrassing.

"Oh come on Addie! One of us will jump with you. It'll be fun!" Quil insisted as I hugged myself and dared to look at the ledge that would undoubtedly give me nightmares just imagining jumping.

"When you said cliff diving I thought you meant and itty bitty ledge. _This_ is practically a **mountain**!" I whined, rubbing my arm nervously and chewed lightly on my lip.

"Please Addie, it'll be fun!" Quil pushed, attempting a pout of some kind.

I attempted to hold in the laugh screaming to be let out at the foreign looking expression on his face, but failed. "Fine, but if something happens to me, you're the one who will have to explain to my dad how you convinced me to jump off a cliff."

Quil looked at me in horror for a moment, seeing my dad as a bad omen of some kind and for a moment I thought he was going to let me out of it but then he grinned. "Okay, but Seth is going to jump with you." I gave him an odd look then glanced at Seth and back at Quil.

"Seth? Why Seth?" I asked curiously, "Not that there's anything wrong with jumping with you, Seth." I added after seeing this sad look on his face. My heart tugged inside of me when I saw him like that; weird…

"Because Seth will keep you safer than any of us would be able to." He said, but it sounded like there was some other meaning behind it, something I didn't seem to understand but I shook that feeling off.

"Oh okay." I said reluctantly and took a deep breath.

Seth came to my side and set his hand on my lower back, leading me to the side of the cliff. "Hold onto me and don't let go." He said and I nodded quickly, agreeing to everything that he said. I wrapped my arms tightly around him and felt his arms slip around my back, holding onto me firmly. "Ready?" He breathed. I could only nod my head. "One….Two….Three." He said and jumped off the side with me.

I let out a high pitched scream, gripping tightly onto Seth, who was holding around my waist and holding my head to his chest. We hit the water fast and plunged under, all the air leaving my lungs in an instant while my grip on him was lost by the force of the water. My head lay still on his chest while my hands clawed for the surface. Soon enough, Seth pushed us to the surface and I gasped for air, my body shaking while goose bumps formed quickly on my skin. The crisp air around us causing a slight chill but Seth's excessive heat made up for most of it. He swam us towards the shore where he laid me down in the sand and leaned over me.

"Addie, nod if you can hear me." My head gave a slight jerk up and down as I breathed in and out quickly. He sighed in what seemed like relief and brushed my hair from my face. "Are you okay?" He whispered just over my breathing.

I nodded once more and smiled softly at him. "Thanks, Seth." I said softly and turned my head to cough up some salty water. I grimaced at the taste and looked back at him to see him grinning at me. "Friends?" I offered, still smiling.

"Friends," He agreed and helped me up off the sandy ground. Seth walked me back up a steep hill with his arm around my shoulder, in a way that seemed to be his idea of warming me up. I greatly appreciated the gesture.

All the guys grinned at us and laughed. "Hardy har har. Very funny. Get over here and make yourselves useful; group hug." I insisted. The boys grumbled, making me laugh and I sighed at all of their warmth. "Ahh, warmth…" I muttered, cuddling into them all. Husky laughter sounded from all of them and they departed.

For the rest of the day we sat at the cliff and played around on the beach. When it was time to go I heard a wolf's howl and jumped, rushing to Quil and Seth. The guys looked at each other then at me. "We'll run ahead, Addie. You walk with Seth." I watched them all trot away from us and glanced at Seth who looked deep in thought.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I joked, smiling which caused him to chuckle at me.

"How about I walk you home? Just to be sure you're safe." He said and I nodded. Once I got home I waved to Seth and ran inside, up to my room and changed into my pajamas. My dad came to my door when I opened it.

"How was your day?" He asked.

I grinned, "Wonderful. We went to the beach for a while. I had fun." My dad nodded and left me to my thoughts.

_This is the start of a wonderful life. La Push is definitely the place I want to stay; with Quil and the guys…_ I thought, a smile breaking out on my face. _Especially Seth._

_

* * *

_

Here's the tankini: .com/twist_in_fate_cliff_diving/set?id=14667213


	6. It's a Date

_**About a week later…**_

"Ouch!" One voice whispered loudly, mumbling curses under their breath.

"Shh! You're gonna wake her up, idiot!" Another scolded in frustration.

The sound of many footsteps came to my ears. I could have sworn I was dreaming up until the point where I was drenched in water. My eyes shot open as I gasped and shot up in my bed and flicked my gaze to a group of guys; my _friends_ to be exact.

"**Who** poured the water on me?" I growled at them. All of them pointed to one another and I grinned evilly. "I'm going to repeat that question. _**Who **_poured the water on me?!" I asked and they pushed Quil forward.

He was holding a nervous smile on his face and holding up his hands. "Now Addie, before you do anything drastic…remember, I'm your friend."

I smiled as innocent as I could and stood from my bed, walking a little closer. "Oh, I know you're still my friend Quil." I said before he turned around to run. I jumped on his back and held onto his neck. "If you **ever** do that again, Quil, I swear you'll wake up underwater!" I yelled as he ran downstairs with me on his back.

"Mr. Esarosa! Get her off me!" Quil cried, spinning around.

My father and Billy chuckled at us, "I warned you."

"We both warned you." Billy laughed.

"Billy!" I yelled, letting go and squealed as I was thrown to the floor. I glared up at a sheepish looking Quil. He stuck his hand out and helped me up, making me smile and hug him. "You're forgiven…as long as you get me a stuffed wolf." I giggled. Wolves had always been my favorite animal and I had been collecting stuffed animal wolves since I was really little.

Quil looked uncomfortable, Billy looked confused, and the guys looked surprised. "What? Was it something I said?" I asked. They all seemed to snap out of it and denied my claim with rushed "no's". I shrugged it off and smiled at Quil. "Soooo?"

He chuckled at me and nodded. "Sure, I'll get you a stuffed wolf."

"Good, now I need to change because **someone** poured water on me!" I called as I went up the stairs.

"Hey! I thought you were over this!" He called back, making me laugh and smile.

Once I was changed and ready I went downstairs to meet up with the guys. "Everyone can relax and rejoice! I have returned!" I joked, grinning at them. Laughter filled the room for a moment before each pair of eyes went from me to Seth, then to the door. "What's going on?"

"Nothing! Nothing at all." Collin said, his voice going up an octave and I would have laughed and teased him if I wasn't so suspicious. I raised an eyebrow at him before they all ran outside, "Gotta go!" Brady called out when they left.

It was just Seth and I. Standing there. _Alone_. This wasn't awkward at all! Note the sarcasm.

"So?" I asked, wondering why they had left us alone like this.

"Well, uh, I was wonder-" Seth cut himself off, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. I had to admit, he looked so cute like that.

"Yes?" I asked him and hoped it would encourage him. That plan failed!

"I- Well, I-" He started, but once again stopped.

"Come on Seth, spit it out. I don't bite, I promise."

I'm sure there was a blush somewhere under his russet Quileute skin but, of course, I would never know. "Well, I thought maybe you- You know, never mind. It doesn't matter," Seth mumbled, starting to turn and leave. He really did look so cute. I reached out, touching his shoulder, causing him to pause and look back at me.

"Wait. Tell me what it is? I want to know..." I pressed, hoping he'd finally say what he started to.

"Do you want to go to the bonfire with me?" He blurted out, looking down shyly, his shaggy hair blocking his eyes from my sight. "Not that you have to,"

"Aw, Seth, of course," I giggled slightly and bit my lip. I knew it would probably just give me false hope but I didn't care and kissed his cheek anyway, brushing past him to get outside. Okay, I admit it. I like Seth. He always seems to make me smile, my stomach flips and my heart flutters when he's around. I'm absolutely smitten. But I would never admit it.

Back in Palm Jebel Ali, I had only had a select few friends because I was homeschooled and Palm Jebel Ali is a tourist destination so a lot of teenagers weren't really living there. I had never gotten much of a chance to get close to a guy there.

I didn't know if Seth actually liked me or how tonight would turn out.

"Wait! Wait Addie! S-So, it's a date?" Seth asked when he stopped me.

I blushed and nodded. "Yeah. Yeah, Seth, it's a date," I confirmed. Okay so maybe, just maybe, Seth _did_ like me… But he could have meant a date, like a friend and a friend going out together, right? _Stop thinking too far into things Addie! You won't know unless he tells you… _I sighed, shaking my head at myself as I walked away. _I have a __**date**__ with Seth Clearwater… Unbelievable!_

_

* * *

_

Check out this B-E-A-UTIFUL banner tasiachan11 on quizilla made for me!

.com/albums/ww180/ATL_


	7. The Bonfire

Today was supposed to be _perfect_. I got a date with Seth; so of course, everything is supposed to be absolutely perfect… But no, God feels like making me his entertainment for the evening.

I can see him now, sitting in his personal theater and staring down at me. **"Now introducing his Holy Majesty's entertainment for the night. She is getting ready for a date with the boy of her dreams, Seth Clearwater. Give it up for Addie!"** Right now, he's laughing at me while he lets everything go wrong. Thanks so much, God. Love you!

My hair was a total mess. My natural curls were all out of place and absolutely horrendous. My makeup actually turned out okay but Dad scared me so my eyeliner went from my eye to my cheek; that had to be fixed. My original outfit shrunk in the dryer so I was forced to find something else to wear. To top it all off, my lucky necklace was missing. Wonderful. Now I just wanted to sit here and cry for all the things that went wrong. The clock beeped at me and I wiped my eyes._ Oh no! Seth'll be here soon!_ I gasped and ran to wash my face and fix my makeup. Then straightened my hair to absolute perfection and left it down. Lastly I changed into the other outfit I picked and smiled at myself. _Not bad._ I put on some glitter and shine lip gloss; watermelon flavored; Seth's favorite flavor; Yum. I grabbed a random shall-slash-over-coat and walked down the stairs to the living room.

"Oh, you look beautiful sweetheart." My dad said as soon as he saw me. I blushed, shaking my head at him.

"Thanks dad, I'm going to the bonfire with all the guys tonight." I said nonchalantly but inside I was jumping up and down, squealing.

My dad grinned and looked at me with a knowing look. "I hear Seth Clearwater asked you to go with him….as a date?" He asked, raising an eyebrow. You see, my dad was never really the dad-type. He wasn't too overly protective; only if I got hurt, and he liked to tease me about boys instead of warn me against them. He's my dad and I refuse to trade, so there!

I jumped as there was a knock at the door but ran to it quickly and smiled at a shy Seth standing in the doorway. Seth's eyes just about popped out of his head at the sight of me. "A-Addie! Wow… You look amazing…beautiful even." He widened his eyes, realizing what he said.

I giggled, "Oh? Well you look pretty good yourself even if you're wearing jeans and a t-shirt." _You could make __**anything**__ look good._

"After you, my lady." He joked, winking at me. I rolled my eyes but laughed and walked out onto the porch, linking arms with him.

"Why thank you my good man." I replied, tweaking my voice into a British accent.

We laughed and walked down the road to Sam and Emily's since First Beach was right near the house; practically in their front yard. Everyone looked to be down by the fire already so we walked down.

"Heeeey! Addie! Well, well, well. Don't you look pretty tonight? Trying to impress someone?" Paul teased, causing my fiery blush.

"As much as I thank you for that compliment, you are much too cocky for your own good. All this," I said, motioning to myself, "Not for you, my friend." I said, turning his tease back on him and grinned. Everyone laughed, giving me high fives all around. We all began talking, joking around, and eating; more like inhaling for the boys but Seth was being adorably polite while he sat beside me. I smiled at him periodically and actually laid my head on his shoulder for a while as we got comfortable until the serene moment was interrupted.

"Addie, I hate to ask but would you mind walking up to the house to get two more bags of hot dog buns? The boys have practically inhaled all of them." Emily asked politely, giving me a pleading look.

I giggled at her and nodded, standing up and quickly dusted myself off before taking off towards the house. The whole time I hummed a love song, thinking of Seth and couldn't help by smile.

A cold shiver went up my spine; making me feel like I was being watched and followed but I ignored it._ It's just your imagination Addie! Stop freaking yourself out. No more horror movies at midnight for you._ The wind whistled around me, "**Hello love**," a voice, way too sweet to be human, whispered. I widened my eyes and moved a little faster.

"_Just my imagination…_" I kept mumbling to myself, my breath picking up.

"**Where do you think you're going**?" The voice teased and I froze in place, squeezing my eyes shut for a moment in fear before spinning around to meet the voice. _Nothing._ Absolutely nothing was there.

"I'm hearing things…" I sighed before turning around and widened my eyes, my heart clenching in terror at the pale-faced, red-eyed man standing right in front of me. I screamed and stumbled back, trying to catch my breath and attempted to run away again but he was in front of me again; he was everywhere. "What do you want from me?!" I yelled, my voice cracking.

"Oh, just a taste…." The man smirked.

"A… A taste?" I asked, swallowing and took in a sharp breath as he got closer, his head moving towards my neck. I could have sworn he _smelled_ me.

"Of you and your delicious blood…" His voice went dark and before he could do anything he was thrown at least twenty feet away. I was thrown to the ground and I gasped for air before looking over to where the man had been thrown to. My eyes widened and my mind whirled out of control, all the thoughts swimming around frantically with no remorse. My eyes gazed upon two horse-sized, wolf-like animals fighting the man with animalistic precision. I felt instantly sick and dizzy. The last thing I remember was the sandy colored wolf coming towards me and….whining? _Don't hurt me….please…_ I pleaded in my head as the world around me faded, turning obscure and only then did my mind shut down.

* * *

The outfit (shirt and skirt with leggings) in the banner-type picture is the outfit. --- .com/twist_in_fate/set?id=14747967


	8. Standing My Ground

My finger twitched from the shift of weight. I sighed, my eyes finally fluttering open. "Seth?" I whispered.

"Addie? You're awake? Oh, thank God." He muttered, brushing my hair back out of my face.

"Well, are you okay? Those wolves were huge; you guys could have been killed if you weren't careful around them."

The look of confusion on his face made me frown. "What wolves? Addie, wolves don't hang around the rez. The people scare them off."

"Bu- But, I saw them…" I stuttered out, my lips trembling. I was ready to cry. He had to have seen them. You couldn't miss them.

"You couldn't have…" Seth said, letting out a sigh.

"Did you see the man? He was following me… He was so fast a-and he had red eyes," I whispered, my gaze traveling around the room. I could see Collin and Brady standing near the door, but I couldn't see anyone else. It was then that I noticed I was still at Emily's.

"There was a man following you?" He asked, looking worried. I nodded. "I assure you, he won't be following you around anymore." He stated, his tone much more protective than necessary. It was so sweet.

"How do you know?" I asked nervously, looking towards the window. That man had struck terror within me that I had never felt before.

"I just know okay? Trust me… With a group like us, bad people don't stick around for long," He assured me and I nodded but I couldn't get over how he was saying I imagined it all. Everything was so _real_.

"But Seth… there were wolves. They were huge an-and furry!" I said, trying to convince him, "T-They saved me from the man! He wanted….a….a taste, he said; something about my blood! Seth, you _have_ to believe me. I wouldn't lie about this. Hell, I couldn't even dream something this terrifying!" I cried.

Seth shook his head, his face looking pained. "You hit your head Addie…. You couldn't have seen any wolves," He argued

I stared at him as my eyes welled up with tears until he became blurry. "I-I thought you were my friend, someone to count on when I needed it-" I started.

He cut me off, "I am, Addie, really! I am that person you can count on, I promi-"

I shook my head quickly. "No! _Don't_ promise something you can't come through with. If I could count on you, you would believe me regardless of what say about the wolves." I couldn't hold the tears back anymore so I let them flow freely and looked down.

"A-Addie, please don't-" Seth started, reaching towards me.

"Don't touch me! Just…go away!" I yelled and looked at him, the tears coming faster. He looked at me, pain in his eyes and reluctantly got up to leave. His head hung as he walked out the door and all I could do was watch. _You have to stand your ground, Addie, you have to. No matter how much you like him..._


	9. Feeling Like a Traitor

**Seth's POV**

I felt bad, no, worse than bad. I felt so crushed. I felt like a traitor. Like my world was going to explode any minute now. She was my light, my angel, the girl I had forever imprinted on. But those words.... 'Don't touch me! Just....go away!' Those words echoed in my ears as I did as she said. I went away.

I couldn't stop beating myself up inside. How could I make my imprint cry like that? The look in her eyes and on her face killed me. My heart tugged painfully as I thought of her face again. Her words had stung, but I deserved it. As much as it pained me to say it, Addie deserved better.

"How'd it go?" Sam asked when I got to the pack.

I looked up at him, my eyes stinging with tears of pain. "How do you think it went? I can't believe you made me do that! I made her cry, Sam! Would you do that to Emily?!" That was a cheap shot but Emily was his imprint and would feel the same as I do now. I felt exasperated. Sam told me it was for the best and to deny anything about the wolves, but he was wrong. This wasn't what was best. Sam set his hand on my shoulder and I looked down, my body convulsing in a pain filled sob. "She hates me…"

"She doesn't hate you Seth. Addie isn't like other girls; she's your imprint. She will come around." Sam assured me but I shook my head.

"You didn't see her face Sam. She wanted me to believe her and she was right but you told me to deny everything! All the other imprints know! Why can't Addie?" I frowned, my heart clenching as my sensitive hearing picked up on one of Addie's sobs. I made her cry. This was my fault, too.

"She isn't ready, Seth." He said simply.

"Who are we to say if she's ready?" I asked, frustrated and looked towards the house then back at Sam. "I want to tell her."

"Just wait. Don't rush into this, give her time." Sam said, narrowing his eyes a little.

"The more I lie to her about this, the worse it will be when I tell her. She'll hate me and never trust me."

"I told you, she won't hate you. Addie's your imprint. She'll feel something for you and even if she's upset at you, she will forgive you eventually." He promised, making me sigh.

All I knew was today did not turn out how I expected.

* * *

In honor of all who have to go back to school tomorrow. Suffer through getting up, the horrors of homework, and wanting to get rid of all the idiots who make school suck.


	10. Hot Cocoa

**Addie's POV**

Why did today turn out so…horrible?! I mean, why can't I have a stable relationship with someone? Is that too much to ask?

Watching Seth walk away broke my heart. I broke down in sobs as soon as he left. I wanted to rewind to last night's bonfire and ask Seth to go with me to the house or tell Emily I would rather not go to the house.

I went upstairs to the bathroom and kept my eyes away from the mirror. _I must look horrible._ I thought before taking a deep breath and looked in the mirror. I winced and sighed at the red blotches, mostly around my eyes. I had to clean up before running home that way my dad didn't ask questions.

"Addie?" I heard a voice call. For a moment I froze but relaxed when I realized it was Emily.

"Yes Em?" I called back, wiping beneath my eyes before walking out of the bathroom and down the stairs.

Emily smiled at the nickname before patting the cushion beside her. I nodded and sat down beside her, sighing. "Are you okay?"

I forced a smile for a moment then shook my head lightly. "No, Emily. Seth….Well, I like him but I feel like he's hiding things from me. Like everyone is hiding things from me."

Emily looked nervous for a moment, though I could have been imagining it because it was as gone as quickly as it came. "No one's hiding anything from you, Addie."

I gave Emily a skeptical glance then folded my arms and shook my head. "You may say that, but I know something's going on around here and everyone is keeping it from me. I really don't appreciate being lied to."

She frowned at me and looked at me with a motherly expression, causing me to wince as I remembered my mom. "Don't worry your pretty little head Adelé." She said before standing up. "Let me make you some hot chocolate. You just sit there and relax, okay?"

I nodded, "Yes ma'am," My body relaxed visibly as I sat back, closing my eyes with a content sigh. "Thanks Em, but this doesn't mean I'll forget."

I heard her make a noise along the lines of 'mhmm' as she shuffled around the kitchen to make hot chocolate. I pouted and folded my arms, grumbling under my breath.

I heard someone come inside but it didn't draw my curious attention like it usually did.

"Someone's grumpy." A voice teased; immediately I knew it was Paul. I could just hear his smirk and of course when I looked up I was correct.

"Leave me alone, butthead." I said scowling at him as Emily came in with my hot chocolate. I thanked her silently and sipped it before setting it on the coffee table.

"Oooo… Butthead? How original Addie." He said sardonically and rolled his eyes. I growled lightly at him and narrowed my eyes, trying to look intimidating. Paul stared at me for a minute before bursting out into husky laughter. "You…funny…and…HAHA!" He sputtered and I frowned.

"I'm NOT funny looking! I was truly trying to intimidate you." I paused and scoffed. "What the hell! Can't you try to be nice to me? I just got done crying for goodness sakes."

Paul chuckled a bit and shook his head. "Get used to me giving you hell, Addie." He said playfully.

I pouted and mumbled under my breath, "Stupid, steroid-using, oversized boy." I noticed Paul narrow his eyes at me before he stormed out. I shrugged a bit and grabbed my mug, taking a sip of the hot cocoa and let it warm me. I could get used to hanging out with Emily, but I was still suspicious of the boys and what everyone has been hiding from me.


	11. Kidnapped

**Addie's POV**

Just before dinner I had went and told Emily I had to leave, to which she protested but in the end I won. I had to get home so my dad wouldn't be upset that I was gone all day. Of course, he'd be a little flustered since we had only been here for a little while and I already spent all my time with new friends and he'd complain that he didn't see me enough but he was always melodramatic, even at the smallest things.

She walked out the door, looking to the beach and saw the boys in the distance. She rolled her eyes and began walking down the road. It was already becoming dark yet, I wasn't really that nervous by it. La Push didn't seem like a place with much trouble. But I guess I assumed too much…

As I walked, I felt as if eyes were staring at me…just waiting for something but every time I looked, no one was there. It could have been the fog that made me feel this way and if someone was there, they were protected from sight by the fog behind her. Suddenly when I looked in front of me, I saw a group of boys staring straight at me. They weren't like my friends; they had this look in their eyes; a look of mischief and amusement, a look that made me squirm. I attempted to walk around them but they surrounded me; I felt so small and helpless. "What do you want?" I hissed weakly.

The boy standing straight in front of me smirked and looked me up and down. "Well babe, do you count?" His smirk was getting to me. "You're a pretty girl. Why are you walking alone?" He asked, practically mocking me.

"I'm on my way home. My dad's expecting me. So if you excuse me, boys, I'll be on my way." I insisted firmly and tried to push past them. The guy I had been speaking with grabbed my arm harshly and pulled me towards him. I set my jaw and clenched my fists, glaring at him. "I said I have to go!" I growled.

"Who said you we were letting you go?" He asked, clearly amused.

"I DID! Now let go, moron." I yelled in his face, trying to pry his fingers from my arm.

He tightened his grip defiantly. "Listen, princess…" He hissed, glaring intensely at me. I flinched, recoiling a bit. "No one's here to help you and upsetting me won't get you anywhere."

I nodded hesitantly, gasping when I was grabbed from behind and lifted. I kicked around and cried out, "Let me go!" One of the other boys grabbed my feet and they began walking with me while a squirmed, kicked, and elbowed whatever I could. We came up on a car and my eyes widened. They were planning on kidnapping me. No way in hell! I screamed as loud as I could and only stopped to breathe. "HELP! Someone help! I'm being kidnapped!!" I screamed out to no one yet hoped someone, anyone would hear me. I began to cry as I screamed, fearful of what they could do. I felt a bash on my head and a cloth over my mouth as I screamed. My screams became weaker and weaker as time went until my vision blurred and my eyes rolled back.

This was it, my life was officially over. You always hear about those girls who were kidnapped, raped, and killed; that's all I could see for my future now. No one had heard my screams and if they had, I would have been long gone when they got here. The police would search for me and have no leads; I was as good as dead. This was not how I wanted my life to turn out. I just got to La Push, made new friends, and had a fight with the guy I had a crush on.

I wasn't fully unconscious though. I could feel them walking and shoving me between them in the back seat and buckled me up. They were conversing in tones that sounded distant but I still understood, in general, what they were talking about.

"What now Jace?" A voice asked.

"We take her back to the basement." The voice of the boy who harassed me said.

"Do you think they'll come for her?" Another asked.

"No dip Sherlock. She's their friend and if not them, her dad will." Jace said in reply, sounding irritated.

"So what do we do then?"

Jace sighed and I could imagine him rolling his eyes. "We wait." He said simply. All I could seem to wonder is why they wanted me and what they had against the guys or even my dad.


	12. The Quapaw

**Seth's POV**

My eyes widened when I heard a scream and Addie's voice; I quickly shot up from Emily's couch. I could feel the guys' eyes on me. My stomach churned nervously and I held it, fear coursing through me then concern and anger. I could feel what she did; she was fearful of something. "Addie…" I said softly, holding my stomach and growled lightly.

I could feel Sam's hand touching my shoulder, my body convulsing. "What is it, Seth?"

"It's Addie…" I whimpered due to my fear and concern for her but my anger was still in place. "Something's horribly wrong, Sam. She's in trouble!"

He nodded then looked over to the guys, jerking his head to the door and we all ran out. I phased quickly, forgetting about my clothes. I growled at myself, shaking my head before running off in the direction I smelled Addie's scent. _"This way. I smell her not too far from here."_

The guys followed me closely. I could hear the imprinted guys thinking about their girls and shook my head nervously at one of Quil's thoughts. _"Shut up, Quil."_ I growled, though it was shaky. Quil's mind immediately took another course as if saying he was sorry although he didn't think the words.

I stopped where her scent ended and sniffed the ground. Her scent had mixed with other and I lowered my head, disappointed in myself. _No….._ I whined, closing my eyes tightly. _"She's gone!"_ I let out a sad howl and lay on the ground, placing my paws over my nose. I felt a nudge at my side and was surprised when I looked over. Leah, of all people, was concerned for me.

_"Seth…." _She thought softly and nudged me with her nose. _"You'll find her. I know you will."_ All I could do was look at her, caught off guard by her thoughts. I felt a sudden boost of confidence and got up, my eyes narrowing in determination.

_"I'm not coming home until I find her."_ I looked back at the guys, telling them I was serious. _"I'm going to grab some clothes and I'll be out again, looking for her."_ I assured them then ran off to get my clothes, determined to find Addie even if it killed me.

**Addie's POV**

Even in my dreams I was fearful. Nothing was comforting me and in that instant my heart ached for Seth. My eyes shot open and I sat up quickly. I looked around frantically, noticing I was in a bed that was not my own. There was a door on the other side of the room and another adjacent to that. I guessed one was to the closet and the other to get to the rest of the house. I saw another door not too far from me and figured it had to be a bathroom; there was nothing else it could be. I got up out of the bed cautiously and shivered at the cold floor beneath my feet. I could feel my body shaking as I moved towards the door that I figured would lead me to freedom. I stopped and pulled my hand back, digging into my pocket. My eyes widened as I felt my phone and I went to the closet door, and hid in there, quickly dialing my dad's number. "Pick up….please…" I whispered and whimpered when I caught his answering machine which beeped, much to my dismay. "H-hi dad. I-it's Addie. I got kidnapped last night and I have no idea where I am… I'm really scared…. Please find me… I-I was brought in a car." I said, recalling all the details I could and explained them to the answering machine. "I-I should go so they don't catch me… I love you… T-Tell the guys not to worry, tell Emily I'm sorry I didn't stay, j- just call the police dad…." I heard a door squeak open and gasped, hanging the phone up and turned it off, shoving it under something so I could find it later. I cowered in the corner, trying not to sob and shoved my hand over my mouth as I began to cry. Light flooded the closet and I sobbed, looking up in fear when I imagined Jace standing before me but was surprised when I saw a motherly woman before me.

She looked at me in a maternal manner and bent down to me, pressing her hand to my face. "Oh, sweetie. Don't cry. I won't hurt you." She said softly and my body convulsed even after I tried to stop it.

"W-Who are you? Where am I?" I asked shakily and sobbed again.

"You should come out to the living room, sweetie. Make yourself comfortable." She whispered and I got up shakily, following her. Her voice made me feel like I was safe, like she was going to protect me; she reminded me of my mom. She ushered me to the couch and I sat down gingerly, curling up into a ball and watched as she brought me a mug and set it on a coaster on the glass table between us. I stared at the mug but didn't dare touch it, I didn't know this woman and I was being as cautious as I could no matter how motherly she seemed.

"May I know what this is all about now?" I asked her softly.

She shifted a little. "You mean, you don't remember? Did you hit your head sweetie?" She asked and I was suddenly confused.

"Huh? What do you mean?" I asked, obviously baffled by her questions.

"My son brought you here. He found you lying on the ground in the middle of the woods." She answered and my jaw dropped.

"Wh-What? I was never in the woods, ma'am. I was ta-" I was cut off by a voice.

"She hit her head mom, she just need to rest." I recognized that voice. It was the one that had just recently haunted my dreams. My body stiffened and shook visibly as my fists clenched. I took in a sharp breath and narrowed my eyes. Jace's mother stood and walked away to the back of the house while Jace took he place.

"So, you found me lying in the woods, huh?" I growled, glaring at him.

He smirked. "Nice huh?" He asked arrogantly and I laughed humorlessly.

"Right, lying to your mom is nice. What would she say if she knew you kidnapped me?" I asked smirking.

His face turned dark and I shifted uncomfortably. "Don't you dare." He said in a menacing tone.

I scoffed at him, "What are you gonna do? Kidnap me? Oh wait, you already have!" He jumped up, getting to me quickly and pushed my shoulders roughly against the back of the couch. I winced at his brutal gesture and whimpered lightly, swallowing.

"You're going to keep your mouth shut…" Jace whispered harshly and squeezed my shoulders. "Understand?"

I nodded in spite of myself. "Can you just tell me why I'm here?" I asked quietly as he released me and sat beside me.

He seemed to hesitate and shift uncomfortably. "I guess I can clue you in…" He said mostly to himself and I listened intently, shifting to look at him. "The Quileute and the Quapaw tribes have been rivals for as long as I can remember, for as long as all the elders can remember…" His story of the two tribes fighting each other had been a history I never knew of. I had been kidnapped because of a grudge; a rivalry that had been going on for centuries. This new knowledge gave me a sudden boost in determination; I was determined to be the bridge between the two tribes, to end this rivalry once and for all. I just hope I'm not getting too ahead of myself.


	13. ATIF NEWS! One Shot Contest! Closed

Hey everyone. I'm kind of rounding out some ideas for A Twist In Fate…. I was trying to make new characters to bring in but I decided to bring it to you guys.

So I was thinking a one shot contest is in order! :]

**Rules:**

- Must be at **least** 500 words, please.

- Must have your made up character person in it, preferably as the main character so I can learn about your character.

- Must be Twilight related. Since my story is Twilight, I would like it to be like that so I can see how you fit it in.

- Please, for my sake and sanity, check for proper grammar and punctuation. It drives me BONKERS!

- Please, try to stay away from "lemons". I've had friends getting reported and I don't want any of you to go through that. It would **suck**.

_**- Message me to inform me that you're interested so I can keep a tally of who's writing so you all have yours in before I judge.**_

**Prizes:**

Well, I will be judging this of course and I will take as many characters as I need. I may even use them all if I feel it necessary. :]

Of course, if I pick you, your character will be featured in my story in some way or another. Wherever I find the need for one. :D

**Deadline:**

- The deadline for entries will probably be the week of March 28th – April 3rd. I'd like your one shot in by, say, April 16th. This gives you like a month from now to get them in! I am _**very**_ flexible and understand most every predicament so if you're in a bind then let me know and I'll give you some kind of extension.

_**- I would prefer that everyone who is going to write will message me!**_

If there is any confusion what so ever, message me! I will be glad to clear it up! :D

Thanks for any who are considering and thanks to ALL who are planning on messaging me. :]

Lots Of Love,

Alyssa. 3


	14. ATIF NEWS! Alternate Banners! Closed

Okay so I figured I'd put this in as well and tell all who are interested.... I have decided to make an alternate to the one shot contest.  
If you make me a banner you will also be eligible to get a part....maybe a small part but still a part. :] So if you'd rather that then go ahead. You could be a passerby or even someone who works somewhere in the story or even a friend/imprint of one of the wolves or a friend of Addie's. The possibilities are endless but I really want banners....

Love You All!,  
-Alyssa3

The same deadlines apply and the rules as well. The banner must pertain to my story and you MUST have fun. :P


	15. Meet and Run

**Addie's POV**

Dinner that night was….**amazing**! Jace's mom is an amazing cook. She made spaghetti with fluffy bread sticks and I don't think I've had food that good in a while; I especially didn't expect it since I was practically a prisoner in her home even though she had no clue.

"Thanks for dinner Mrs. Dawson." I said, excusing myself from the table and got up but not without sending a glare to Jace.

I walked up the stairs to the room I had been in before and quickly closed the door before slipping into the closet and turned on my phone quickly. "Come on, come on…" I mumbled nervously. I quickly pressed the number 1 and held it to listen to my voicemail. My dad's frantic voice rang in my ears. "Addie…. Adelé… Jesus Christ sweetheart! Where are you? I'm worried sick! What happened? Are you hurt?" I heard a sob on his end and my face dropped, my eyes welling with tears. My dad's voice in bad situations always made me cry. "Tell whoever ki-kidnapped you that I'll pay them anything they want… I just want you back safe, sweetheart. Everyone has been out looking for you…." He paused; another sob. "That Seth boy hasn't been home since you were taken…" He explained in his message and I gasped, covering my mouth. _Seth….I wish I could talk to him. We were fighting when I was taken and yet he still goes out to look for me. _"Addie, sweetie, when you get this… please call me." He said before I heard him break down in sobs on the other end, then a click and nothing.

I clicked the end button and turned off my phone. I wouldn't have time before Jace came to check on me. He hasn't kept me out of his sight for over a few minutes. I slid my phone back into its hiding spot and closed the closet door, jumping onto the bed and began to sob sadly yet with frustration and anger. I heard the door open and hid my head in my arms, my body convulsing with each sob I tried to silence.

A hand was gently placed on my back and immediately I knew it was Jace; his hand was warmer than normal, just about my friend's temperatures. It was an awkward touch and I could tell he was clueless about what to do. "Wh-what's wrong?" He mumbled to me in and uncomfortable tone, shifting beside me on the bed.

"What do you think is wrong?!" I called out sadly through my sob. "I want to go home…" I said softer than before, my body shaking under his hand. "Can I please go home? That's all I ask of you. I have a life in La Push, you can't take that from me." I sobbed once more.

I heard him clear his voice and felt the weight on the bed change slightly then back to how it had been. "I can't." He said simply, his voice monotonous and it infuriated me.

"Can't or won't, Jace? There is a difference, you know!" I said, looking up at him. My face obviously was streaked with tears, my eyes probably bloodshot while my cheeks felt flushed.

He was silent for a while, his eyes clearly avoiding mine that drilled into him expectantly. Suddenly a voice ripped through the silence, causing me to jump in surprise, "Well Jace, you always were the hospitable twin." A girl's voice broke out sardonically.

The two of us glanced up with dumbfounded looks across our faces before realization hit Jace's. "Psh, whatever Rayna." He growled, his body shaking slightly and I looked between the two. _Huh?_

I looked between Jace and the girl, Rayna for a while, biting my lip in confusion before she sparked to life and came over to me. "Hi, I'm Rayna!" She said, smiling and I was quiet for a moment.

"Adelé, but everyone calls me Addie." I told her, my tone quiet and mousy. I bet I looked horrid. I noticed Jace crack a smile out of the corner of my eye and I realized Jace hadn't known my name. I then looked at Jace then back to Rayna; they did look alike. "Twins huh?" I asked curiously.

Rayna grinned at me and nodded. "Yeah but I'm the better looking twin. I always have been." She joked, winking at me and I laughed. I think Rayna would be keeping me sane while Jace kept me against my will. At the same time I wondered if she knew why I was here or if Jace had told her the same thing he told their mother.

We all sat there on the bed and talked. I was still mad at Jace but if I didn't get conversation, I'd probably go insane.

The conversation switched to my home and I noticed Jace tense. "So where are you from?" Rayna asked boldly.

"Uh…" I started and swallowed before deciding to tell the truth, seeing where it would get me. "La Push." I stated and I saw Jace's jaw tense as his hand clenched but I paid no mind to him. Rayna looked a little surprised for a moment and looked at Jace.

"You're a Quileute?" She asked, tilting her head and I nodded confidently. She then hit Jace hard in the chest and glared. "What the hell, J?! Are you mental? Are you trying to further separate our tribes?" She growled and shook her head at him then glanced sympathetically at me.

"Why am I even here?" I asked Jace straight up and stared him down.

He stayed silent and I became angry and upset at the same time. I got up and ran down the stairs, then out the front door and began running down the road, trying to get as far from him as I could. I wanted to be home; home with my dad, my friends, and most importantly Seth. I wondered what they were doing at that moment and suddenly sobbed, stumbling slightly as I ran. I heard sounds behind me and I ran faster, crying harder. "Leave me alone. I want to go home!" I cried, scared. I was grabbed from behind and I sobbed, struggling. "Let go! I want my dad! I want my friends! I want **Seth**!" I yelled, screaming and eventually collapsed against the person who I thought was Jace. Whoever it was held me for a while, neither of us speaking; I didn't bother since the sobs made up for the lack of words.

Something in the woods caught my eyes. It was a wolf; the wolf I saw they night the man with the red eyes practically attacked me. It was the wolf who whimpered when he came closer to me, like he cared that I may be hurt or scared. The same sandy furred wolf who reminded me so much of _someone_; so much of… **Seth**.

* * *

So... Sorry this took so long... I was having major writers block! D: But I'm out of my rut....for now.... I'd totally appreciate it if you guys reviewed. That happy little button below this text... Please? I wanna hear from everyone.

Banners have been made by stardazzle18 and yuki973 on quizilla!!!!! Look up the user sosplz712 on photobucket to see them! :D They're amazing!


	16. Reunited

**Seth's POV**

"Leave me alone. I want to go home!" I heard; the voice was terrified, a pitch higher than it should have been. I saw a girl get grabbed from behind. She sobbed, struggling. "Let go! I want my dad! I want my friends! I want Seth!" She yelled, screaming and eventually collapsed against the person who caught her. I made a noise that was supposed to gasp and my wolf eyes widened in realization of the voice and the girl standing just feet from the woods. Neither of them spoke but the girl sobbed.

_Addie! _My mind screamed and I barked, whining at her.

She looked at me with her eyes full of hope and for a moment I thought she knew but I could be sure. Suddenly she began mouthing "Help me". Her eyes filled with new tears as she was held. My eyes shifted to the guy holding her and my eyes narrowed.

_He's touching her, __**my**__ imprint!_ I slowly inched myself out of the forest and growled, my head lowered but my eyes still staring at the boy. I didn't care who he was but I knew he had something to do with Addie being taken. He glared at me and dropped Addie but held her wrist. "Go home dog!" He spat, scowling.

I snarled angrily at him. A girl came and pulled Addie away from us, comforting her. I was suddenly thankful for this girl, whoever she was. My growls and snarling only became fiercer as I lunged at the guy. He suddenly burst out into a wolf, his clothes shredding to nothing but scraps. I was surprised but shook my muzzle and advanced, snarling as I swiped a paw at him. My vision was red; angry. I no longer knew what I was doing; the only thing I did know was that I was protecting Addie. I thrashed around violently until the other wolf knocked me back. I yelped and lay on the ground for a moment; a moment too long. I was then bit by sharp teeth and I howled out in pain.

"Stop!"

_No Addie, don't come any closer! _I cried within my head, pleading. I was surprised when the other wolf let go but I noticed the girl that helped Addie was calming him down. Addie kneeled down beside me and stroked the side of my neck. I sighed and inched my head towards her hand. "Seth?" She asked.

I shot my head over to look at her and knew she was serious. Her eyes showed her knowledge and I knew she figured it out. Somehow she figured out it was me. I slowly nodded my head then nudged my nose at her hand. She began smiling and latched her arms around my neck, crying. I whined at her. I didn't want to hear her cry, it broke my heart. She wiped her eyes and kissed my nose. "My dad said you were out looking for me. I had no clue he meant you were a wolf running through the woods, searching. You really are something Seth." She said then looked over at my side. Her face contorted in a grimace and I noticed her eyes; they looked sad. "Can you walk back to the house if I help you?" She asked and I nodded my head once.

She lifted me a little with my help. We walked back to the house, Addie helping me the whole way. I was freaking out inside. I had found her and she knew my secret…

Once the four of us were in the house, the girl that comforted Addie put some clothes up to my nose. I grabbed them and got to a bathroom, limping the whole way. I quickly changed, in the physical and clothes sense, and then came out to the kitchen holding side. Addie was prepared with a First-Aid kit and I knew she was holding herself back. She took me to the living room and sat me down then proceeded to clean me up.

"I missed you." She said suddenly and glanced up before looking at my side. I winced as she cleaned the wound.

"I missed you too, Addie." I said my voice hoarse. I had been a wolf since she had left and that was the first time I had spoken. Once she had finished bandaging me up, she hugged me.

"You came to take me home." She said softly and gently ran her fingers through my hair. I sighed in content and wrapped my arms gently around her.

"I've been looking for you since I heard you scream." I told her, truthfully now. I gently pulled her closer into my lap and kissed her head. It felt so right for her to be in my arms and I didn't want to let go. "You aren't scared of me?" I asked suddenly.

She looked over and stared at me for a moment in curiosity before shaking her head. "No."

I gaped at her for a moment before shaking my head. "You sure are something, Addie." I told her and kissed her head once more.

* * *

This was actually typed up a while ago (a few days). I've been really busy to post it. I'm dedicating this chapter to my friend Rayna for making me an awesome banner. :D

Unfortunately, I can never seem to get any URLs to work on here so hopefully I'll discover the secret!!!

Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review the story and/or message me! :D  
It'd be really appreciated...

Your Loving Author,  
Alyssa

P.S.~ On a sadder note, my grandmother just passed away. And when I say just passed away, I mean like an hour and 45 minutes ago. I'm hoping to get another chapter out soon but I have been hysterical since we got the call. [I sound A LOT like my mom so when I answered the phone, the first thing I heard from my aunt was, "She's dead"] I apologize for any inconvenience but if you've ever lost a loved one, you know what my family and I are going through. Thank you for understanding.


End file.
